1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, slim and compact projection devices are becoming the mainstream in the market with the improvement on the manufacturing technology of the projection devices. As such, a display illuminating module as light source of the projection device needs to be reduced in size along with the size reduction of the projection device. However, the downsized display illuminating module means less accommodating space for elements. Therefore, many in the industry are striving to keep high efficiency and low energy consumption output for the display illuminating module under the limited number of the elements.